Just a Dream
by Pie for President '16
Summary: One dream changes Ruthie's perspective on Martin. Rating for slight language.


This piece takes place immediately after the end of "No Place Like It". Enjoy!

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?" Ruthie asked her boyfriend as they finished up their phone conversation.

"Well, my dad is going home after dinner, but I'll call you in the morning."

"All right, talk to you then. Love you, Peter."

Ruthie's heart melted as Peter returned those words.

"Night." Ruthie hung up the phone, shut off the bedside light and snuggled up against her pillow.

* * *

The fourteen year old brunette found herself sitting on the bleachers at the field behind the high school, where Ruthie would be a student in just a few months. Baseball practice was letting out; the team had a pretty good last day of practice before their big game away. Once the coach dismissed the players, they all began filing to the dug out to grab their jackets and bags before they took a shower. Ruthie could see Cecilia waiting by the field entrance, smiling at her boyfriend who grabbed his bag and began to walk out.

But Martin didn't go to his girlfriend; instead he walked right past Cecilia without a second glance and climbed up the bleachers to where Ruthie sat. The young teenager raised a brow when he took a seat next to her, taking off his cap.

"What a practice!" Martin breathed as he dug into his bag for a bottle of water.

"Yeah, you were great!" Ruthie complimented, not missing the fact Cecilia began to approach them. "But why aren't you with Cecilia?"

Martin looked over at the nearing blond, who had a hand placed on her thin waist.

"Oh," he shrugged, looking back at Ruthie. "I don't know. I see her all the time, guess I should take a little break. You and I should hang out for a bit."

Ruthie couldn't help but smile at this statement, but quickly shook her head.

"But I thought I annoyed the crap out of you."

Martin shrugged and stood, Ruthie did the same.

"I wouldn't say you annoy the crap out of me." Martin looked to his girlfriend, who was now walking down the row they stood on.

"Martin, what's going on?" Cecilia inquired. "I thought we were going to the Promenade."

Martin shook his head.

"You know, I'm really tired and I have to shower. I also have got this test next week and I should really study for it. I'll call you tonight, though."

Cecilia huffed with irritation.

"Come on, Martin, you have the whole weekend to study and rest!"

"Well, something came up. So I'm not able to. Sorry."

"I thought you had to study."

"I do, among other things."

Ruthie shifted uncomfortably, a part of her hated having a part to do with this argument between the couple. Yet, she liked it, she liked that Martin actually paid attention to her and finally, after months of living with them, he wanted to hang out with her, to be in her company and hers in his.

Cecilia looked quickly between Ruthie and Martin, but it was so quick that one would have to be watching really carefully. Ruthie did not miss it. Martin did, however.

"It's not because of her?" Cecilia raised a brow.

"Who…?" Martin began but Ruthie cut in.

"Are you serious? I have a boyfriend; and he loves you, enough to sit through your moaning and groaning about Simon, school, your parents, and a billion other shits not anyone could care less about!" Ruthie raved and stomped off. Martin was left speechless and followed a minute later.

"Wow." Martin laughed when the two got to his car.

"I know." Ruthie laughed, opening the door and getting in. "I don't know what got into me back there."

Martin looked over to her, shaking his head fondly and smiling. Ruthie couldn't help but notice how his gorgeous blue-green eyes shone, taking in the late afternoon sunlight. His laugh was practically musical. She could listen to his laugher all day.

"Ruthie." Martin began, bringing Ruthie out of her thoughts. "Actually, there's another reason I'd like to hang out with you."

"Yeah..." Ruthie said; her throat dry. She cleared her mouth and swallowed. "What is it?"

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but Ruthie, I just can't look at you the way I'm supposed to. I'm living in your house, with your family. Your mother has been wonderful, I've wanted a mother for years and I finally have one. I finally have a father who is around, and one I can rely on if something happens. Sam and David are becoming the little siblings I've always wanted."

Ruthie blinked, was he saying what she thought he was? Her heart began beating faster.

"But, I'm not like a sister?"

Martin shook his head.

"As much as I try to, I just can't."

Ruthie smiled and leaned closer.

"You wanna know something? I've been waiting for you to say that." Ruthie smiled, taking in a breath. He smelt of sweat and dirt, but to her it was such a sweet smell.

Martin smiled, but pulled back.

"Unfortunately, we can't do anything about it."

Ruthie frowned, but remained in the position she was.

"Martin?" Ruthie waited until he made eye contact with her. Again, those gorgeous blue-green eyes shone even brighter now she was closer. She could see into their pools, she would swim in them for all eternity if she could.

"Kiss me." She said suddenly, not thinking of the words that formed and escaped from her mouth.

* * *

The alarm buzzed loudly and obnoxiously. Ruthie shot up in bed and slammed the clock, shutting off the alarm. She looked around, breathing heavily; it was quarter past nine in the morning; Saturday morning.

A part of her felt relieved it was all just a dream, Martin never saw her as anything more than a sister, no matter how much she drove him up the wall. It would always be that way, and it had to. She loved Peter; she was going to marry him someday! Even one year later, she had her heart set on Peter Petrowski and only Peter Petrowski.

At that thought, she jumped out of bed and dialed the phone, calling her boyfriend. But while waiting for an answer, she began thinking otherwise.

She would love to be with Martin, sure he could be a jerk at times but in all honesty, he never had a life like this. When his parents were around, he probably would've been living in another town at this point. So this all was new to him and she was set to make it easier for him. She was going to be his friend, and hopefully someday, more.

"Ruthie?" Peter's voice rang through her thoughts and Ruthie knew she had to forget about the dream and what it might mean.


End file.
